The Triplets Most Wanted in the Mafia
by AngelicChan6
Summary: On Ninth's orders, Reborn goes to Japan to train 3 dame-teens for the tittle Decimo. What he doesn't expect is strong teens, knowing the mafia, while the older sibs have complex for the younger one. They seem to have secrets as well. Join Reborn on his mission to see what happens to him and the triplets. Fem27, HDW27, just 27, All27. Warning: Yaoi and language
1. Chapter 1:Reborn's New Fear

**A/N: my first fanfiction. please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reborn's New Fear

Never had he ever thought that one day, will he get scared. When referring to "scared", we're talking about fear and OMG. He had just entered the house, when he was welcomed with his partner sealed in a glass jar, 15 lasers by 15 lasers, box formation, surrounding him. Daggers were pinned onto him, creating an outline of him with his fedora.

He was stunned. He was expecting three dame-teens, but ended up seeing 2 teens leaking out killer intent and a lot of it. Worse, their glares and sadistic smiles made him just stay where he was. Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, was scared. Suddenly, he heard the teens talk.

"Hello there baby, or we should say the world's greatest hitman, Reborn", said an ice chilling, scary, yet creepy, voice. Well, two voices I should say. Then both teens yelled "Mom!"

Right after they yelled, a brunette came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel that was covered in flowers. She was about to say something about putting away their weapons and quit fighting, until saw a familiar man or actually a baby pinned at the door.

"And here I thought you two were fighting again," the mother exclaimed. "Oh well. But, who do we have here? You know it's impolite to come into one's house without knocking," she said suddenly in a cold voice, glaring at the baby.

Things would have been worse from then, if it weren't for a boy who interrupted the moment saying "What is going… oh." The boy just stared, seeing his security system activated, with his sister's and brother's daggers pinning a baby, with his family just glaring at the baby.

At first, Reborn thought the boy would be his savior, until he saw the boy turn and smirked evilly at him. Now, how could a great hitman like Reborn can get scared? Easy. Imagine yourself as Reborn. You experienced many dangerous encounters. But now think about your position you are in. Still in a baby form, with a dangerous family, in the "enemy's" house, with daggers near your body and lasers pointed at you. Not only that, there's now a grinder instead of a floor, daggers pointed at you, your partner is trapped and a family with weapons ready to kill you. Plus they know who you are. What do think? Will you be scared or not?

With his remnaining pride and courage, Reborn was able to stutter, STUTTER his question that he's been holding for a couple minutes now. " E-Excuse me, is this the Sawada residence?"

"No... this is not the 'Sawada residence'. This is the Saltwater house", a girl sarcastically said.

"and what if it is?" questioned a the boy that was with his sister.

"Are you kidding me?! Why oh why does god hate us!" the mother said tiredly.

Then the almost-savior boy spoke. "Mom, please calm down. And Onee-chan, Onii-chan, no need for sarcasm. Now let's free the idio-baby and start over. Okay?"

After freeing the baby, the family coldly said in unison "Now then, let's start."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**A/N:** **Thank You Vongolafan16, Mafia's Pride, cross-over-lover232, Narqissa and LaLunaLight for reviewing! You guys deserve sideways hearts and cookies, because right-side up hearts are for chumps and you guys are champs! 3 (: :) 3 (::) 3 (::) 3 (::) 3 (::)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introduction

The first to start introducing themselves was Reborn. Without trying to show any emotions he was presently, he started.

"Hello. As you know, my name is Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. I was sent here to tutor all of to see who will take the tittle Decimo, on Ninth's…,"

"Yah, yah, yah. Sent here by Nono's orders to see who which one of us will take the tittle Decimo and inherit Vongola, etc. We _know_ that _**Reborn**_," the triplets said perfect synchronization, cutting off Reborn.

"Now, now kids. Well Reborn, it certainly seems you look younger than back then. As you recall, I'm Nana Sawada, wife of Iemitsu Sawada or Young Lion. I am still an assassin, I'm not that old you know, and I go by the name Rose-Thorn Niña," Nana chirped. "Kids, your turn"!

"Okaa-san, we're not kids, we're teens! Please do remember our age," the triples whined in unison. Then they turned to Reborn, who was still having processing what Nana said, in shock, and started to introduce each of themselves to the baby.

"Oi, baby! Name's Tsunareino Sawada. I attend Nami-chuu and I'm the oldest of the triplets," the masculine boy rudely said.

"Tsunahime Sawada. I'm the second oldest of us, triplets. I attend the same school as Reino," the girl said coldly.

"Guys! Really? Gomenasai Reborn. My family is usually more polite than this. Anyway, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. All of us are 14 years old, but I'm the youngest out all of us. I attend the same school as Onee-chan, and Onii-chan, and no, I'm not a girl, I'm a _**BOY! **_Do me a favor, and remember my gender please," the feminine and slender bodied, cute and adorable boy politely said. "Oh, and by the way, all of us has the sky flame," he added.

By this point, Reborn was to shock to say anything. He just sat there, and process what they just said, until he lost it.

"Wait! What?! Let me get this straight. You, the triplets, can have the sky flame," Reborn yelled.

"Well… Actually we have 2 other flames we can use, all of us having our own unique flame," the oldest said.

"WHAT!? HOW!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Wait! What other flames you three use!? Do all use the same like the sky flame? Or do you…!" Reborn was yelling in shock, until he was interrupted again by the triplets.

"Wao. The world's greatest hitman became the world's loudest and greatest shouter," Tsunareino said.

"OMG. The shouldn't we appear on the mafia's World's Genuine Book for being the first ones to cause the great and almighty hitman to get scared and loose his cool," Tsunahime gasped.

"You guys, quit teasing Reborn. Oh and Reborn, chill or else I'll have to get you a 'chill pill'. Let us explain alright. Oh and you can call Nii-chan Reino, Nee-chan Hime and me Tsuna," Tsuna coolly said.

"I never asked you guys what you want to be called. That's for me to decide and hurry up and explain you brats," Reborn venomously spitted out.

"Reborn! Please don't call my children brats! You do notice you are shaming Vongola when you say that," Nana angrily talking back at Reborn.

"Well excuse me for saying that _Nana,_ but I think calling them brats is better than calling them d*** kids. What do think?," challenged Reborn.

Then all of a sudden the room got colder by 10 degrees. Then Nana smiled sickly sweet, then said:

"Reborn would you like to die?"

Reborn, perfectly imitating Nana, except heating the room 15 degrees hotter, replied " Sure. I have time. Let's. Do. This. THING!"

Fire was burning in the background, until they both a big *BANG* and felt the room got colder by 100 degrees, and sensed a lot 1000x the killer intent emitting in front them.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and thank you for those who also follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: YOLU and Old Rivalry

**A/N: Thank You Vongolafan16, Mafia's Pride, cross-over-lover232, moongirljc, LaLunaLight, Guest-chan 1 and Guest-chan 2, SkyBlue24, and minerbbi for reviewing! Please accept these sideways hearts and cookies made for you! 3(::) 3(::) 3(::) 3(::) 3(::) 3(::) 3(::) 3(::) 3(::)**

* * *

Chapter 3: YOLU-you obviously love us and Old Rivalry

Both mother and baby turned to see the triplets having their hands on the table, heads down with their bangs covering their faces, while emitting a suffocating aura that seems to be "saying" "I want to kill you for being stupid and annoying". Then the teens lifted their heads up and sickly smiled.

"Ne, Reborn. Do you want your questioned answered or not? And mother, what did we say about treating guests," the triplets said in a do-as-we-say-or-die, cold voice.

Both suppose-to-be adults was frightened, seeing that the triplets were obviously annoyed by there "immature" argument. Before they could either reject or complain on who started it, the triplets glared at them, hard. The 1% hinted glare was enough to cause the "adults" or now toned down to "kids" to be quiet and obey.

"Okay, now that you guys stop, I'll be the one explaining," Tsuna started. "For your first and second question, we don't know. But for the types of flames, we all have the sky flames. But, then we have our own 2 unique flames. For Hime-nee's 2 flames, she has the Rain and Snow. Reino-nii has the Sun and Night, and I have the Earth and the Oath Flame".

"And now that you understand, get out of our house, die a painful death and don't come back. None of us are willing to fight each other for Decimo," the three teens angrily stated.

Reborn was dumbstruck. He was humiliated and was plain old ashamed. I mean, he just got scolded like a child by three teens who were "too mature", while getting kicked out of the house of his new students. And compared to his other student Dino, these _**kids**_ are just too scary and evil. With his remain so-called pride; he tried to make a come-back.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't. These were orders from the Ninth. I am not allowed to defy him nor I am willing to defy him," Reborn said in a cold, dark voice.

Tension was starting to rise until Nana couldn't handle it anymore, and decided to _**try**_ to stop the tension growing.

"Oh well. If these are official orders from Nono, there is no choice to accept you. After all, I am his most loyal and #1 favored assassin and hitwoman, and my children need more training and studying," Nana said in her usually cheery voice. "Oh, by the way, your so called 'information' is wrong."

Reborn, trying to keep his composure sarcastically snapped "Oh really? I TOTALLY didn't notice that at all!"

"Wow! I didn't know that you were THAT stupid," Nana retorted back.

By then, an anime zap of electricity went between them with another anime lightning striking down, like a start of a battle. The tension between them was thickening and you could angry flames behind them. It's the world's greatest hitman Reborn vs. the world's greatest hitwoman Rose-Thorn Niña. Now why is the world's greatest hitman arguing with the world's greatest hitwoman? It's simple. The answer is rivalry. Both hated each other with pure disgust and detest. Everyone thought, and seriously thought, that the two most powerful hitman and hitwoman would fall in love and get married and stuff. Did that happen? Nope. Sorry. It seem that they kept on arguing with each other every time and fight for childish reason. Reborn would always steal her "souvenirs" from her missions and take away her pride and glory; while Nana would humiliate him by telling everyone the silliest and stupidest mistake he'd done on his mission, crushing his shining glory and pride like he did to her. Both would never forgive each other for what the other did. Especially, the biggest reason they hated each other the most was because of one memory they could never forget. It was the memory of an almost failed mission.

_Flashback:_

_It was a dark and cold day. Clouds colored dark gray, winds hollowing, and worse... it was raining hard. Two people were in the Vongola Ninth's office. A woman with short brown hair and honey-brown doe eyes, with roses with its stems, thorns and leafs drawn at the corner of her eyes with green glittery eye shadow, crawling up and down her face. She was wearing a silky and creamy white scarf with __rose patterns_, a black long bell sleeve shirt with a red and gold rose crawling from the left corner to the right rib and slightly on the sleeves underneath and hidden under a buttoned up black trench coat with gold rose shaped buttons, dragon black leggings with silver rose vines (including thorns) and knee-high black leather boots. Next to her, on the left side, was a man wearing a slick black Armani suit, a yellow dress shirt underneath with a black tie and black leather dress shoes. His onyx eyes were covered by the shadow of his black fedora that has a yellow stripe around. _Both holding their partner, the woman was holding her silver twisted vine bow and a quiver filled with __metallic green rose scented arrows, while the man was holding a green and black gun. But in truth, both of their weapons are their shape shifting partners. The woman's partner was a silver and emerald eyed salamander, while the man's partner was a green chameleon with yellow eyes. These two were the famous hitman and hitwoman, Rose-Thorn Niña or Nana and Reborn. _

_The two murderers were waiting for Nono's reason for why he called them. Finally, Nono turned around and started talking._

_"I take that you two had successfully completed your **individual** mission."  
_

_"Yes Nono," both reply simultaneously and then glared at each other._

_"Then I shall proceed. I have a mission/ order for you. You two are to **work together** to take down the Serpentino Family," Nono commanded._

_"But Nono! I can do that alone! I am strong enough to take them down by myself! Why must I work with Reborn," __Rose-Thorn Niña exclaimed._

___"I hate to admit, but I agree with rose lover here," Reborn darkly added._

___"Are you defying me," questioned Nono._

___"B-but... No," both said._

___"Very well then. I expect both of you to succeed. Also, the CEFED will come with you as well," Nono said._

_After the meeting, both assassins met the CEDEF and agreed to attack tonight. Their plan was to infiltrate the mansion while it's still raining. The CEDEF would create a distraction, while the assassins would go in and take down the boss. Then at night, they attacked. The plan would've went well if Reborn hadn't hastily shot the guard and Rose accidentally hit the alarm guard. After those two incidents, they immediately ran, but ended up getting separated. Rose was instantly surrounded by many guards and was about to get shot in the back, if Iemitsu hadn't been their in time. He shot the guard that was about to shoot Rose. Then, he had Rose show him the way to the boss office. Once they were there, they saw Reborn having a hard taking Serpentino Nono's guardians. Then the boss of CEDEF and the hitwoman joined and finished off the boss. The mission was a close call, but successful. Yet, because both were the cause of the mess up, they ended blaming each other and held this grudge against each other.  
_

_Flashback end_

"I think your the stupid one. It was obvious that I was using something called sarcasm," sneered Reborn.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were saying..." By then, the room got cold again, but this time, it felt like suffocating underwater in the Arctic. Both turned around saw the triplets using their two unique flames. The triplets activated both unique flame, flaming separately in each hand. Tsunareino's was pointing his flames at Reborn, while Tsunahime was pointing her's to their mother. Tsunayoshi pointed his right hand to his mother and the other to Reborn. Then the three simultaneously said "Shut up and act like grown adults you childish mother and babyish tutor."

* * *

Extra Omake: With the Author

Angel-chan: "So Nana, what was with you being unable to stand the tension between the triplets and Reborn?"

Nana: "I was getting scared of my children and getting annoyed by Reborn trying to add more oil to the fire."

Angel-chan: "Hey, did you know you were kind of being a hypocrite?"

Nana: *Twitch* *SMACK*

Angel-chan: "OW! What the he** was that for!

Nana: ...

Angel-chan: "Did you know your children were being show-offs?"

Nana: "Yes. And did not accept that AT ALL."

Triplets: "What was that?"

Angel-chan and Nana: "Thank you for those who read this story! Bye and LUV YOU!" *Runs away*

**A/N: Thank You for those who are following this story and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: He-School

**A/N: Hey guys! Got another chapter here and ready! Before getting started, I wanted to thank cross-over-lover232 for correcting my errors! I was in a rush to finish, so I didn't get to quite review. So thank you. To answer cross-over-lover232 question, the Night flame and Oath flames comes out from the manga. The Night Flames are actually called Flames of Night, while the Oath Flame was the combination of Earth and Sky flames used by Tsuna, both coming out in the manga version of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If this answer was confusing you, look it up! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: He-School

Tension was growing between the two adults and the triplets. Hell would've broken loose, until Tsunayoshi screamed his famous "HIEE!" at the clock. The older siblings turned and notice it was 7:15a.m. They were going to be late for school. Then the trio quickly went to the door, put on their shoes, yelled good-bye, ran out the door, and went to school.

Both assassins blinked, looked at each other and blinked at the door, confused at what just happened. Then Nana sighed.

"Look. I know I hate you and all, but only this once will I let the grudge go for now, for my children and Nono's sake. If you still want to hold a grudge against me while staying here, I'm fine. Just don't go to extreme on them and please do make them smarter and stronger," Nana surrendered. "Oh and I bet you want to study. You should then leave, like now, before they get too far away from you."

Reborn then went out, and quickly catch up to them. Once he was close, he landed on Tsunayoshi's and started to talk with them, while they run.

"So Tsunareino, Tsunahime, and Tsunayoshi, how do you know the mafia," Reborn started.

"That's for us to know and you to find out, and please don't call us by our full names," the trio said in harmony.

"Call me Reino, my sister Hime, and my lovely and yes _**my**_ brother Tsuna," Reino added.

"Don't order me around. I'll call you Baka-Reino, Orakana-Hime, and Dame-Tsuna," Reborn plainly said.

"Sure," Reino sighed.

"Whatever," Hime replied.

"Meany," criticized Tsuna.

After 30 minutes, they were reaching to the school gates. There, Reborn heard yells, screams and shouts from the gates. He was wondering why until they were 5 meters away from the gates.

"Go HIME!"

"You can do it REINO!"

"Let's go Tsuna!"

Reborn heard everyone cheering for the siblings. He expected that the three were popular, but no in a good way. He thought that these triplets would scare the whole entire school! Heck, every single student was cheering for them! Once they arrived, the students quickly surrounded them. Reino was trying to move his flat blonde bangs from his brown masculine eyes, leaving the rest of the blonde spikey hair, while Hime was moving her bangs to the right, showing her cerulean blue eyes, and pulling her beautiful brown curly hair into a fresh new ponytail. In the meantime, Tsuna tried to flatten his brown gravity-defying hair, while showing his brown doe-eyes, failing miserably. Reborn already left Tsuna's head, and was now hiding in a tree, watching the show to unveil itself. He noticed that the crowd was now closing on his students.

"Reino, please marry me!"

"Hime, be my wife!"

"Tsuna, I love you!"

Every student was confessing and trying to talk to the three siblings, also known in their school, The Excellence Three. Because the three were always together, always in the first three ranks of tests and sports, kind, and very good looking, they decided to give them that name.

Reborn was surprised that they were very popular. But things got louder when four more people came up to the three. It was their friends Kyoko and Ryohei Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa and Takeshi Yammamoto.

"Yo minna," Takeshi waved at the triplets.

"Hey guys," Hana coolly greeted.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB," Ryohei yelled.

"Morning Reino, Hime and Tsuna," Kyoko gently called.

"Konnichi-wa minna," Hime, Tsuna and Reino replied.

The students then went crazy. Everyone could've sworn they saw the seven of them shine and sparkle! Then the students, even the boys, tried to either recruit them to their clubs, get their numbers, and/or try to talk to them. But then, everyone went silent when they heard a dark, and menacing voice.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who follow this story and please REVIEW! LUV YOU! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire Hibari

**A/N: Hey guys! I felt bad for not updating for a couple of days. In truth, I had this chapter all written down to perfection, but I didn't felt like typing for a long time. So, I decided on making the a couple of the next few chapters longer than the other ones, to make it up to you guys. Anyway, thank you VongolaFan16, Mafia's Pride, cross-over-lover232, Narqissa, LaLunaLight, moongirljc, Guest-chan/kun(s), Skyblue24, minerbbi, FreezinWinter, DarkMistX, BlackandWhiteRoseWolf for REVIEWING! XD I luv u guys! Here are some sideways hearts and cookies for you guys 3 (::) 3(::) ****3(::)****3(::) ** **3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) ****3(::) **

* * *

Chapter 5: Vampire Hibari

All the students quickly lined up and revealed Hibari, with his tonfas out and his jacket waving in the wind. His metallic gray and blue eyes saw seven people not lined up. Yamamoto was just laughing, while Hana and Kyoko were talking with Hime. Reino was having a yelling contest with Ryohei and Tsuna was trying to calm both his brother and his "brother" down. In other words, they didn't notice the disciplinary committee leader at ALL.

Hibari, hating to be ignored, then repeated himself once more, except louder.

"For disturbing peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death."

Still, the seven didn't notice. Instead, all seven started to argue about which flavored marshmallow tasted the best. Tsuna and Hime was all for strawberry, Reino was orange, Ryohei was banana, Kyoko was cherry, Yamamoto was cool mint, and Hana was for grape. Tsuna and Hime said strawberry was both gooier and sweeter, while having a hint of sourness, and that orange tasted like rotten and melted lollipops, and banana didn't taste like bananas at all. Kyoko, Hana, and Yamamoto agreed, while Ryohei said something about how EXTREMELY healthy bananas are, while Reino was in an emo corner crying about his siblings not standing up for him. Kyoko said cherry makes her fell happy, while mint was a little too spicy and grapes was too sour. Hana was gaping, since her BFF said that, while Yamamoto laughed it off. Hana then said she agreed with Kyoko about mint, and that strawberry was for kids, while grape is meant for those who are mature. Tsuna and Hime were staring at her with teary eyes, while Yamamoto started talking about how mint wakes him up and that all the fruit flavoring were unnatural.

All the students were admiring the seven students, since the seven were still oblivious that Hibari was there. Finally, without all doubts, Hibari got pissed.

" HERBIVORES! YEAH YOU SEVEN HERBIVORSE OVER THERE! FOR DISTURBING THE PEACE OF NAMIMORI, I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH," yelled Hibari.

Finally, the seven heard the skylark and turned to see Hibari red faced from yelling really loudly.

"Yo Hibari," greeted Yamamoto.

"MORNING TO THE EXTREME," yelled Ryohei.

"Ohayo Hibari-san," Kyoko and Hana replied.

"Morning vampire-man," the trio coolly said.

A large anime angry tick sign came out of Hibari, and he took out both of his tonfas and charged at the seven. Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei and Hana ran away, while the trio just dodged it. Then the Excellence Three insulted him, while dodging the attacks.

"Hey Hibari, by any chance are you a vampire," asked Reino.

"I thought he was a perv.," Hime criticized.

"I think he's both," Tsuna quietly said.

Hibari, hearing all of the insult, started to leak killer intent and charge at the triplets faster than before. But instead of dodging the attack, Reino, and Hime ran up to him. Then, before Hibari was able to lift his tonfas or crash into them, Reino and Hime quickly went to either side of him, and took his tonfas as fast as lightning. Hibari, thinking they just dodged his attack, like everyone else. (Including the poor baby Reborn) Hibari saw Tsuna in front of him, and smirked.

"_Hmm. Maybe I should kidnap the little herbivore,"_ Hibari thought evilly.

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna's other siblings, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hana, Kyoko and Reborn. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hana, and Kyoko were staring at him, while Reino and Hime were glaring him, knowing what he was thinking about. Reborn was sneering at Tsuna, thinking that this would be good revenge on Tsuna for scaring him. Unfortunately, Reborn's little revenge plot was crushed right before his eyes, when he was Tsuna kick-jump the sandy dirt, causing some sort of smoke-screen and escaped.

With the trio now all together, the three quickly ran away in speed of sound, while laughing together, heading toward the gymnasium. No one couldn't see them while they run. When the three separated into their own destination, which was either the janitor's closet, the gym storage room and the girl's locker room.

After the dust cleared up, Hibari noticed that the trouble-making trio was gone and while escaping, they took his tonfas. NO ONE TOUCHES HIS TONFAS! He then turned and head straight into the school, the crowd following him like soldiers, since he threatened them to come in to the school and help find the so-called The Excellence Three. While everyone was doing that, the hitman was talking to himself on how that damn skylark let the dumbass-triplets get away so easily, and started to create a plan on how to tor-tutor his students.

Hibari looked all over the school from roof to ground level, having the threatened student open their lockers, threatening teachers to let him check their lounge and classrooms, etc. Finally, he went to the gymnasium, looking from top to bottom, underneath the bleacher, etc. (again) Feeling like he couldn't find them here, he was about to head out, until he heard a sneeze from the janitor's closet. He, then quickly headed toward the closet, and was about to open the door, until was hit on the back of his head with a soccer ball. He turned around to see the person who dare throw the ball towards him.

There standing, with a ball in the right hand, and his precious tonfas in his left was Tsunareino, having a smirk that could make all the girls faint, plastered on his face. Hibari was about say something on "biting you to death", but was smacked in the face with a "trash bag" filled with words.

"Hey you! Yah you! Pedo-creep! How long are you gonna stand there, huh?! I bet you looovvveee blood, don'tcha?! Especially _**my**_brother's blood! Right?! Right?! Hey, answer me you bloodsucking, perverted, pedophile, creepy VAMPIRE," Reino yelled.

No one insults Hibari like that! No siree! How dare that herbivore talk to him like that! Hibari was standing their, bangs cover his face, releasing angry flames from his body, while trying to hold in his anger in the same time. But what Reino said next took things to the next level.

"Now listen up Mr. Hibari Vampire sir. Tsuna is not yours. He's MY Tuna-Fish, got that?! MINE! We were destined to be soul mates! Me, being the great and good-looking husband, and him being the beautiful and sexy wife. You are _**not**_allow to touch or _**taint** _my little bride, got that? No one can have Tsuna, except for me, OK," Reino possessively said.

"Wao. I guess I'm rivaled with my soon-to-be in law then," Hibari sneered. He will not loose to that pathetic herbivore. NEVER! Tsunayoshi is the cutest and beautifulest boy in the whole entire world. He can even be rivaled with Ms. Universe! Hime maybe pretty, but Tsunayoshi has more potential, compared to the other two. To him, it was "first glance and fell in love" type of thing. He wasn't giving up. Nope. In his rivals and soon-to-be rivals dreams.

Both boys faced each other and got in to fighting stances. They were about to charge each other, until a girl's voice, that came from the girl's locker room's door, stopped them from charging.

"You sick gay people! What Tsu-Tsu needs is not a boy, but a beautiful and strong girl! Not boys who are homosexual and stupid!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank You for those who are following and favoriting this story! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Chase the Tuna-Fish

**A/N: Hey guys! I felt bad for not updating for sooo loooong now! I know you guys want me to update as fast I can, I am trying my best! I just want you guys to know is that I will now update this story on Tuesdays and/or Fridays from this point on. For further information please check my bio. And don't worry if it says "Tuesdays or Fridays". What is said on here is the real one. Also, the length of this chapter will probably be the length the rest of the chapters or longer from this point on. All the ****shorter ones were for the introduction of the plot, so rejoice! Anyway thank you VongolaFan16, Mafia's Pride, cross-over-lover232, Narqissa, LaLunaLight, moongirljc, Guest-chan/kun(s), SkyBlue24, minerbbi, FreezinWinter, DarkMistX, BlackandWhiteRoseWolf, Allykrau, NagiRokudo, SkyTuna7227, Belle-bankai-kurama, and RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27 for REVIEWING! PLEASE ACCEPT THESE SIDEWAYS HEARTS AND COOKIES! 3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) ****3 (::) **

* * *

Chapter 6: Chase the Tuna-Fish

Hime was standing in front of the girl's locker room's door, with both hands on her hips, while her right hand was holding on the other tonfa in the same time. She was fuming with anger, about Reino and Tsuna marrying.

"You guys are plain old gross! What's up with so many guys these days," she exclaimed.

Then without a warning, she started running towards Reino. Reino didn't even have time to stop her with ball in his hand, but noticed she passed him instead of usually attacking him. He didn't get it, until he noticed that the tonfa that was in his hand was missing. He turned and saw Hime running toward Hibari.

Hime, ran to Hibari, and chucked the tonfas at the owner, having them land deep in the wall, crisscrossed with the owner's head between them.

"Now, both of you should embarrassed and ashamed that you said that. Remember, Tsuna is a GUY too. If you were to date him, and told everyone he is your boyfriend or I should 'girlfriend', wouldn't his pride as a guy be damaged since he will be compared with you guys? Also, I bet you Tsuna is STRAIGHT, meaning he'd go for a GIRL. With that said this mean you guys should give up. You guess can't have him and I can, since I'm a GIRL," Hime said with a hint of bragging in it.

Reino and Hibari agreed with her about _**their **_Tsuna/Tsunayoshi's pride being damaged. But, that won't stop them from giving up! A second later, Hibari freed himself from his tonfas, and placed them in his hand and Reino positioned the ball in his hand, ready to throw it whoever makes the first move. All three of them readied themselves to attack each other, until they saw from the corner of theirs eyes, their precious bride/groom was about to escape. Tsuna noticed he was caught, and quickly ran out the gym's doors. Right after he left, the three went after their prey.

Tsuna quickly went into the school building, where he knew he might have a chance to lose a chance on not being caught by them. Once he entered, all he was spotted by one his fangirls, while running up the stairs. Soon after, he was running not only by Hibari, Reino and Hime, but also his fangirls and fanboys. He was about to give up, until he felt two strong arms pulled him into a classroom. He was about to scream, thinking he was caught, until he felt a hand cover his mouth. Tsuna turned around and saw it was Yamamoto who was giving him the "shush" signal, grinning at him at the same time. Tsuna then let out a sigh and gave a glowing grateful smile that had flowers as backgrounds. It took everything in Yamamoto to prevent him from having a nosebleed. Then they waited for Tsuna's fans to go past them. When no sound was heard Tsuna was about to head toward the door until it was pushed open. There three figures stood, one with hands her hips, one holding his tonfas, and the other one holding his school bag.

"Found you," Hime exclaimed.

"Thank you for finding him Yamamoto," Reino thanked.

"Hn," Hibari agreed.

The three were starring at Yamamoto, waiting for him to let go of Tsuna. They waited for one minute like this, until their patience ran out, which was pretty quick when it comes to Tsuna.

"You can let go him now, Yamamoto," Hime said with a sick sweet smile.

"Oi, Yamamoto seriously, let go of Tsuna," Reino stated with seriousness in his eyes.

"Herbivore, let go of the little herbivore or I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened.

That's when Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was still holding on to him. He turned and noticed that Yamamoto had smile that seem to be saying "finders-keepers, losers-weepers". Tsuna then sweat-dropped knowing that Yamamoto won't no matter what. Tsuna was desperately not wanting to be near his friends or siblings when they're going through this frenzy. He doesn't know why they end up fighting and saying he was one of theirs. It always confused him, no matter what. Then he thought of a brilliant idea that might help him escape.

"AAH! REBORN, DON'T CHARGE IN TO THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE'S ROOM WITH YAMAMOTO'S BAT," yelled Tsuna.

Yamamoto let go of Tsuna to see who is using his bat, while the siblings went out to see what Reborn was doing. As for Hibari, he too, went outside of the classroom to see who was trying to get into the office. While everyone was distracted, Tsuna quickly ran to out the classroom, using the opposite door of the classroom and escaped. He ran none stop, running for his life, knowing the home tutor is going to make an "accident" for using him as an escape. The others, finding out what Tsuna said was a lie, noticed that Tsuna escaped again. Then they went to look for him. Tsuna was still running, running up the stairs, until he met Kyoko and Hana. They noticed how pale he was and started worry until Tsuna started to talk really fast to them.

"PleasesafemefromYamamoto,mysiblings,andHibari-san ," Tsuna said quickly.

Kyoko and Hana couldn't catch all of it, but picked up most of it, knowing they must be after him again. Both thought about this, looking at each other, silently talking to one another. Then an idea popped up. They can use this to their advantage on claiming Tsuna as theirs if they help him. So they nodded at each other, grinning, and face Tsuna.

"Sure Tsuna-kun! It would be our pleasure to help you," Kyoko replied with a smile.

"After all, we are friends," Hana added.

Tsuna looked at them with a grateful look on his face and hugged. Then he heard yelling from the bottom of the stairs. He then looked at Kyoko and Hana, giving the look "save-me-now" look. Kyoko and Hana then quickly held Tsuna's hands and dragged through the school. The four were still looking for Tsuna, until Yamamoto pointed to where Kyoko, Hana and Tsuna was.

"Tsuna," yelled Yamamoto.

All of them faced where Yamamoto was yelling. Soon enough, they saw Kyoko and Hana "kidnap" their prince/princess. They then started charging up the stairs, shoving and pushing each other, to get to Tsuna. Once they reached to the top, they saw the three turn to the right and quickly ran towards them. Tsuna was hoping that they were taking him some where safe. All he wanted was to sleep in the classroom. He started to regret picking a fight with Hibari-san now. Then when they finally reached their destination, Tsuna started to gap at where they were. They were in front of the Cosplay Club's door. Tsuna looked at them, and noticed that they were giving him "trust us, it's for your own good" eyes. He just sighed and nodded his head. Right after they entered, Kyoko and Hana started throw costumes at him. Unfortunately though, they were all girl costumes.

"Umm Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan," Tsuna started.

"Yes Tsuna/Sawada," they replied.

"These are for girls," he said.

"We know," they replied.

"I'm not a girl," he pointed out.

"No worries, we'll take care of it," Hana casually said back at him.

Tsuna just gave them "are you seriously kidding me" look. Then Hana just grinned at him, while Kyoko smiled. They wanted Tsuna to wear more boyish clothes, but all their were none to say in truth. Kyoko thought he would be the cutest and kindest boyfriend she would ever get, while Hana thought he was mature enough, yet immature in a good way, to be her boyfriend. Hana always saw Tsuna that he was mature, since he was good with everything and serious when needed, while Kyoko liked how sometimes he can stutter cutely and how he can be honest and nice. They both saw him differently yet the same way. Knowing each others they smiled and then went back on helping Tsuna. Tsuna was wondering why they gave him girl's costume in the first place.

"Umm, I don't want to be mean or rude or anything, but why are giving me girl costumes," Tsuna asked shyly.

Kyoko and Hana gave him a sympathetic yet insuring look, wondering if they should tel him the truth or not. Then they both sighed, knowing telling him a lie would be of no use at all. They really wanted to help him, yet keep him to themselves in the same time. And to that, they needed to keep his trust.

"The Cosplay Club's costume usually makes both boys and girls costumes. But we couldn't find any boy costumes at all, which us, Hana and I, thought was strange. We're sorry for making you wear this clothing, but it will help you divert their attention from you more," Kyoko explained.

Then it hit Tsuna. Reborn took all of the boys clothes, so that he can have revenge on him. That sneaky baby. He's so dead now. Somewhere, where a baby was sitting on a green box filled with the Cosplay Club's boys costumes, a shiver went down his spine, wondering something bad is going to _him, himself._

Tsuna, then looked at Hana and Kyoko with the look saying, it's all right. Then they quickly dressed him up. They decided to give him a replica of the Nami-chuu's girls uniform. But to make it up to him for trusting them, they turned the skirt into short pants, and made the shirt a little baggier to make look like a boy's uniform. Then they gave him a long honey-brown long hair wig that had bangs and pulled into a pony tail. Then they placed only mascara and lipstick, to make him look a little for girly and colored eye contacts, to color his eyes so he wouldn't be recognizable. Tsuna was happy on how they turned to uniform to make it look a little more boyish. Once they were ready, they went back out, walking casually back to the stairs. Their they met the four, with Ryohei, who they met while running after Tsuna. They were about to say "Give back Tsuna" until they saw a new girl between them. She had green eyes, and long honey-brown hair, pulled in a pony tail. Her shirt was baggy, while she was wearing pants instead of skirts. They looked at her, studying the girl. She looked too much like Tsuna, yet not in the same time. They were having a hard time debating whether it was Tsuna or not, until Hibari stepped in.

"I've never seen you herbivore. Who are you and what are doing here," interrogated Hibari.

Hibari was smirking to himself inwardly, knowing it was the herbivore. It was way to obvious. By the look on "her" face, "she's" trying to go as quickly as possible. But unfortunately, Reino and Hime also knew it was Tsuna. They were siblings after all. They were born with "sibling-alert" radar and hyper intuition. Duh! Hibari, started to create a plan in the back of his head, knowing he must keep the act up. Reino and Hime looked at each other and had a silent truce, they too started planning. That was, until it went falling when Kyoko and Hana started to talk.

"Ah onii-chan, Reino-kun, Hime-chan, Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-san, it must your first time seeing the her. She's the new student, transferring from Tokyo to here Namimori today," Kyoko said brightly like usually. She wanted to spend time with Tsuna by her and Hana, since they never had the chance to, while others have. Hana, picking up the act, started to add things herself.

"She's suppose to have the same schedule as me and Kyoko, so we'll be helping her out. Also, the guidance counselor requested us to give her a tour," Hana added. She tried her best not to give Tsuna away. She knew that if she did, both Kyoko and her were doomed. After all, today was the day that Tsuna gives them cake secretly. She truly wanted the others to leave already. She wasn't gonna give up. She'll even use the lamest excuse if she has to.

Tsuna, knowing that he if doesn't say anything to them, the act might become suspicious. So, he started talking in his cute-girly voice, with a slight embarrassing blush.

"A-Ano, my name is Tsukiko Sora. It's nice to meet you all," the so-called girl "Sora" said shyly.

The whole group had a blush growing on their cheeks. By then, Yamamoto and the usually hard-rock-head Ryohei figured out that the "girl" was Sora, since only one person can cause both rock-head blush. Yamamoto, then started to act as well, so that he can win Tsuna. Ryohei, too, join the acting, so he can have The Excellence Three to join the boxing-club, and have Tsuna hang out-err- train with him.

"Yo! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi . This is Sasagawa Ryohei, Sawada Tsunareino and Tsunahime, part of the The Excellence Three, and the disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyoya. Nice meeting you Tsukiko Sora! Let's be friends from now on! You can call me Takeshi and call you Sora-chan," Yamamoto said, already forcing "Sora" become his friend and call each other by first name basis.

Everyone, noticing Yamamoto making the first move, quickly joined in as well.

"HI! Sora-chan, you can call me Hime-chan and call my brother Tsunareino, Reino-kun! Hope we can be all BFFs," Hime said with her happy smile.

"Yes, I hope so," Reino said with his blinding grin. Both were going to win. They aren't letting Yamamoto get all the attention nor let him have Tsuna all for himself.

"Hn. Herbivore, I order you to call me Kyoya no matter what reason," Hibari ordered. He wanted the herbivore. He will be the one taking the little herbivore's hand-in-marriage thank you very much.

"HI TO THE EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME," Ryohei yelled.

All three of them just sweated nervously. They weren't getting where they needed to be. That was until they notice the time. 7:55 am. They were going to be late for class. Then all three of them just sighed, looked at each other, nodded and then ran. The five quickly ran after them. Kyoko, Hana, and Tsuna arrived at Ryohei's classroom first. They ran into the classroom, and quickly asked everyone if they had any duck tape. All of the juniors blushed. Then they all pulled out duck, that came from who-knows-where. When Ryohei entered his own classroom, Kyoko, Hana, and Tsuna took the duck tape from three random students, that were the closest to them, and then duck taped Ryohei to his seat. Then they gave the duck tape back, saying thank you, causing the three lucky students to turn red. Then, the trio took off, with four of the remaining chasers. While running, Tsuna asked a guy,for one of the warm cloth that was dampened with warm water, that was needed for home-economics. The guy, blushing, gave Tsuna the towel. Then Tsuna gave his thanks, and started to wipe the make-up off his face while running, while quickly handing the wig to a bypassing Cosplay Club member. Once the trio arrived to their classroom, they quickly took there seats, and smiled to the others, while taking pictures or signing their notebooks like celebrities. Then, sliding the door with a loud *BANG*, Yamamoto, Reino, Hime, and Hibari came in view. But before they even stepped in to the classroom, Tsuna chucked a box with a note at Hibari. Hibari caught the box and read the note. Then with a smirk, he left before anyone saw him. Reino, Hime, and Yamamoto gave a envying look to Hibari, before quickly running in to the classroom to catch Tsuna. They were close, until their stupid, bitchy teacher Nezu-sensei came in.

"Yamamoto, and you Dame-Duo! Go sit in your seats," Nezu-sensei ordered.

With a defeating sigh, all three took their perspective seats and stared at the old man. Then Kyoko, Hana, Tsuna, Reino, Hime, and Yamamoto was about to prepare for their boring class, until what the old, cruddy man said something that caught their attention.

"We have a new student today. He's transferring from Italy, so treat him well," mister I-am-better-than-you said.

Soon enough, a guy came in wearing the boys uniform, without the vest and tie, came in view. His shirt was three button loose, showing a red undershirt, with a silver necklace and tag hung around his neck. His silver hair and emerald eyes caught some (10%) of the girls except for Kyoko, Hana, Hime and other girls who were all for either Yamamoto, Reino, but mostly Tsuna. Then the delinquent boy came introduced himself to the class.

"Name's Gokudera Hayato. Remember it you brats," he said rudely.

* * *

**A/N: So what do think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW and for those who also like Vampire Knight, please check out and review my new story "Night of the Knights," and review on that one too. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING! AND AGAIN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hater to Follower

**A/N: Hey guys! I felt bad for not updating so long! **

**Forgive me! But chapter 8 is coming out soon, so be ready! Also new chapters and ff will come out soon so look out for that too. Thank u reviewers! I love u guys, and I hope u know that. This chapter is dedicated for them! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Haters to Followers

The silverette was looking around the new surroundings. He kept on looking around until he saw his target. Before the teacher assigned his seat, Gokudera started to walk up to the spikey haired brunette. Tsuna started to sweat; he didn't expect Smokin` Bomb Hayato to arrive so early, and definitely to found out that his siblings and him decide that HE would be the heir of inheriting the title of VONGOLA DECIMO! Hime and Reino, who were seated on both sides of him, were glaring at the bomber. They, too, didn't expect him to come early. How did they found out without Reborn catching them? They did their "research" before an hour before Reborn came. What's even worse was that Gokudera was also one of the mafia's best hackers Arashi-Tempesta59, one of their hacking friends. Yes the triplets were hackers, a secret they were currently hiding from Reborn. Hime was titled _Alato_, Reino was _E-Leone, _and Tsuna was _Angelo Cielo27._ If you were to rearrange them, it would be _Angelo Alato E Cielo Leone27._ The triplets were the top 3 hackers in mafia, Tsuna being #1, then Reino, and third Hime. They purposely created their names like this, despite the weird arrangement, so that it would confuse their enemies. And now currently, Gokudera was walking up to Tsuna's desk. They waited to see what happens. Gokudera walked up to Tsuna's desk and then… KICKED IT. Reino and Hime stood up and grabbed Gokudera's collar, glaring daggers, while Tsuna was trying his back to hold back his anger.

"Gokudera! Your seat is here in the front! Come here before I give you detention on your first day!" Nezu-sensei ordered. He may not be kind, but to keep his status up, he must act like a good teacher at least.

"Che! Don't tell me what to do oyaji!" Gokudera scoffed. Then he went back to the front of the class and took his seat.

The girls thought that Gokudera actually fell in love with Tsuna after first glance, until he kicked his desk and cause him to fall. After that happening, all the students, yes every students, had Gokudera as #1 on the "must-kill-him" list. Kyoko, Reino, Hime, Yamamoto, and Hana glared, and glared, and GLARED. They all called truce and thought the same thing. _"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

It was soon lunch, and everyone was crowding around the triplets and Yamamoto.

"Nee, Nee! Are you going to participate in the volley ball tournament?" Fangirl #1 asked to Tsuna.

"Maybe, but if onii-chan, and Yamamoto joins, I'll join too," Tsuna replied _"So much for planning on how to torture Arashi like I usually do on the hacker-chat room," _he thought.

Reino, and Yamamoto caught what Tsuna, and new that if this will be a chance to get close to Tsuna and his heart. And since they need to defend him from the evil Gokudera, they decided on their own that they will be Tsuna's "Knight". So when one of the fan girls were asking the boys, they agreed they'll join, just so Tsuna can be as far away from the "demon".

**Time skip~volleyball tournament**

The volleyball tournament was no longer based on volleyball but- DODGE BALL! Ryohei's team was against the team that Reino, Yamamoto, and Tsuna was in. Who knows how, but it ended up like that. When Ryohei served the ball though, it hit one of their players in the head, and knowing how EXTREMELY strong Ryohei was, it K.O'ed the poor boy. This pissed Kawaii Tuna team (named after a person by the teammates behind the person's back), and demanded to the judge (Hibari) that he count it as a foul. What does the skylark do? He says "Keep playing or I'll bite your team to death". So they played, mostly Reino, Yamamoto, and Tsuna, since they were strong after all. Then it was their turn, Reino served the ball and hit one of the EXTREME team's player in the head too, the unlucky victim. The EXTREME starts complaining, skylark saying the same thing he said to Kawaii Tuna's team to them, and continued. Eventually, they got mad at each and started to dodge ball, Tsuna running to Hime, Kyoko and Hana for safety, Gokudera mumbling how weak Tsuna was, etc. And then the ball hit Hibari, causing him to join without his tonfas, for the sake of winning Tsuna, and then hitting the 3 girls defending Tsuna. You can guess the rest. Then the dismissal bell was rung, causing the 7 people who were still in (you should know by now) to stop playing. Then they saw Tsuna just giving them a sweat-drop look to a "I'm scared of you guys" look to a disappointed and shame look. Then he walked out of the gym, and decided to take the challenge that Gokudera had told him before the volleyball match. Hime and Reino went after him, knowing what to expect. Then they sent glares saying "stay like good children or die like a bunch of bloody shitty hell". This made the rest to sit down and glare at each other.

**Another Time Skip~ BTW I hate**** octopus!**

Hime and Reino catch up to Tsuna, meeting Gokudera together. Reborn appeared, smirking inwardly that the triplets would die from the bomber.

"You're to weak to be DECIMO BASTARD!" Gokudera offensively declared.

"Yeah, yeah. And you're loud." the triplets plainly said. They sure weren't happy that he offended Tsuna like that. Oh how he is going to be suffering if he found out that they were his "samas". Especially Tsuna. He was soo tipped off. He knows just the right punishment to give after this.

"You came early Smokin` Bomb Hayato. "Reborn said.

"So you're the Ninth's most trusted hitman." Gokudera "greetingly" said.

"Gokudera is known as that title because..." Reborn started.

"He's a HUMAN BOMB!" the triplets finished. They love to shock Reborn. And they were going to make Reborn pay for his actions very... dearly. Then Tsuna walked up.

"Before I say anything important, you two and hitman are a pain in the back. I hope you regret it very much," Tsuna started darkly. Then he turned to Gokudera. "Now let's start the challenge." This caused a shiver to run through the 4 that were there. Reborn, Hime, and Reino knew what to expect after this, while Gokudera was thinking how the heirs were scary, and trying to keep his confidence. Then he started to chuck bombs at Tsuna. But in midair, all the flames were off. Gokudera turned and saw Hime holding a water, with rain flames around the dual sided long bladed spear, with middle being twisted. He gawked. No one ever was able to take down his bombs. Then he scowled.

"Double bombs!" He yelled.

Again, they were extinguished by not only Hime's gun, but by a person holding a bunch of throwing knives in his, surrounded by sun flames. Reino was glaring at Gokudera, looking like he wants to kill him. Gokudera was about to attack once more until he heard the petite little boy start talking to Reino and Hime.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! I can handle him!" Tsuna yelled.

"But...!"

"No."

Then Gokudera coincidentally attacked right the moment, but some of his bombs fell from his grip. He then started to feel like this was a good-bye to the world. _"So I'm going to die just like this..." _he thought. But like in slow motion, the brunette tackled the bomber, while covering both with his sky flames, due to Hime and Reino unable to extinguish all of the bombs.

**_BOOM!_**

"TSUNA!"

*Cough* Cough*. Gokudera was looking at Tsuna with wide eyes, blushing, while Tsuna was sitting on top of him coughing, but having one eye opened filled with worries.

"Gokudera! Are you okay!" Tsuna asked, after coughing and getting off of him.

Gokudera was sitting with his knees bent, hair covering his face. Tsuna was becoming more worried, until Gokudera looked up. His eyes were shining with sparkles in the background.

"You must be Decimo! I'll follow you all the way Decimo-sama!" Gokudera declared.

Then the triplets can is just sweat-drop. Then they sighed.

"Tsuna, usually we wouldn't let you do this, but will you like to tell him while we talk to _Reborn _for you?" Reino and Hime asked, emphasizing Reborn's name with promising pain. Unfortunately, Gokudera wasn't able to catch it, since he was happy his Decimo-sama will be talking to him.

"Yes. Now Gokudera lend me your ear. What I'm about to tell you is the truth and plus... your going to be shocked. Okay?" Tsuna said.

Gokudera nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you, Arashi-Tempesta59, my right hand man. My name is Angelo Cielo 27, Hime is Alato, and Reino is E-Leone. I hope you can still be my right hand storm guardian." Tsuna whispered in Gokudera's ear.

Gokudera eyes widened, tears coming out of joy and guilt. This guy was jyuudaime, and he finally met him. The guy who helped, supported him and love. Yet, he didn't realize him and attacked him. Then wiping his tears, he smiled happily at him.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed and hugged him lovingly.

"Hello Gokudera." Tsuna smiled warmly at him. He does certainly like Gokudera. He's warm hearted and kind.

The scene would've continued warmly and bubbly if 7 recognizable, and 3 mysterious people come out of the bushes.

"De-hand Tsuna/Tuna/ Tsu-kun/Tsunayoshi/Imouto/Tsuna-kun!" the 10 people said.

Tsuna and Gokudera the quickly let go of each other, blushing. The 10 people seethed in anger. Reino, Hime, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei and Hibari were glaring at Gokudera. But not only them, a red head with compass eyes, woman with pink hair and green eyes, and a black wavy hair and green eyes were glaring as well. Even Reborn was glaring. He doesn't know why, but his heart thumps for the boy. And it wasn't soothing him a bit.

"Aneki!" Gokudera gasp, but doesn't faint since Bianchi was wearing goggles.

"Lambo!Bianchi! Enma!" Tsuna exclaimed with happiness.

"Tsuna!" The 3 said with joy.

The rest just starred at them with jealousy. Tsuna was giving them all of them his attention. Soon enough Hime and Reino joined the conversation. Soon it was evening.

"Nee, nee, Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-san, Lambo-kun, Enma-kun do you have a place to stay?" The triplets asked.

"No." they answered with a gloomy aura.

"Then how about staying at our place? Mama wouldn't mind and Tsuna is cooking today." Hime and Reino offered.

"Yeah. Do you wanna stay at our place?" Tsuna asked tilting his head cutely. This caused everyone to blush. Then Yamamoto decided to ask the question that was in his head.

"Hey Tsuna. How about having a sleep-over party? It's been a long time since then anyway." Yamamoto suggested. Everyone perked up looked at him.

"Yeah! After all, it's the weekends! Meet us at our house and bring extra so we can make it a 2 day party!" Tsuna said.

" 'Kay!" Everyone said.

The 4 new edition to the group then joined the triplets and started to head back home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank u followers and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep-Over Part 1

**A/N: Hi! Updated! This chapter is for my followers, and reviewers! Thank you you guys! Anyway, what should I release next? Options at the end of this story! Now ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sleep-Over Part 1

"See you aneki, aniki, Bianchi-san, and Lambo-kun at home!" Tsuna yelled, running toward the market to buy what Nana told him to buy, and more food for the 3 day weekend sleep over with Gokudera.

"Be careful, Tsu-kun! Make sure Gokudera protects you from those hentais!" Hime yelled back at him waving her hands with the rest, except for Reborn who was starting to feel his heart pounding when he looked at the petite brunette.

Then, Reborn felt an awful glare that directed at him and saw that Reino and Hime were angrily glaring at him.

"How much did you found out about us, especially our otouto Tsunayoshi?" Reino creepily calmly asked. And for those who don't know, creepy calm Reino = very dangerous Reino= R.I.P.

"T-that's *ahem* that's for me to know and you to find out." Reborn shot backed, trying to act all cool, but, was about to lose it any second.

"R.E.B.O.R.N." Hime growled.

"I have to agree my … umm… ex-love. You did found a big secret about the three so why don't you confess. Besides, I promised Tsuna-sama to protect his secret." Bianchi agreed, shocking Reborn.

"What?! When did I became your ex-lov… Wait! Tsuna-sama," Reborn exclaimed. "When did he became Tsuna-sama, and how come you don't feel lovey around me! Did they brain-washed you? Or could it be that…" he ranted.

"Reborn, what's wrong? Wait a minute! Did he seriously just ranted?!" Lambo yelled in shocked.

"Reborn~ We have a lot to discuss after we get home, don't we~" Reino and Hime sickly smiled, Reborn trembling, knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Anyway, I'm sooo glad I was able to see Tsuna-sama! I can't wait to date him!" Bianchi sighed

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Tsuna is going with anybody, but me!" Lambo exclaimed.

"WRONG! You both can't have him, because 1.) He's to young for you, and 2.) He needs A GIRL!" Hime joined in.

"#1 is right, but #2 is wrong. You can't separate me from Tuna, so hands-off girl friend!" Reino said.

"Well someone needs to teach him, and act like a mature girlfriend, so Tsuna-sama is MINE!" Bianchi declared.

"You wanna GO?!" The other three said, sane Reborn, and then started to argue.

The four continued going home, not noticing 6 people were watching them and left.

**With Tsuna**

"Hmm... I got what I needed, but I wonder I should get for the rest...?" Tsuna thought, saying it out loud.

"Yo Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned and saw Yamamoto walking toward him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheerfully greeted.

"Need help with cooking for tonight?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Hai, I'm not sure what to make tonight, do you have any suggestions?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm... Well, how about tonkatsu*, terriyaki, tempura, and curry? I am planning to bring sushi anyway." Yamamoto recommended.

"Really? Then tonkatsu, terriyaki, tempura, and curry it is!" Tsuna joyfully rejoiced. "Arigato Yamamoto!"

"No problem Tsuna! Since my place is near, how about I go with you, while stopping by my house to grab my stuff, and head to your house?" Yamamoto said loudly, to have the "customers" *coughHibaricough* *coughRyoheiandKyokocough* *coughHanaGokuderacough*.

"`Kay then!" Tsuna agreed.

Then they started to pull the ingredients from the aisle, and went to the fresh foods area. While they were in the market, the place started to become more crowded. But what was strange, every 10 minutes, Yamamoto was shoved by 5 same strangers, while Tsuna was starting to get irritated by it. Finally they were able to buy what Tsuna needed until they reached the cashier to see NAMIMORI's DISCIPLINARY MEMBER being the cashier.

"Kusakabe-senpai! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, while paying for the food.

"We've gotten reports of people stealing, so I was assigned here as a...cashier." Kusakabe lied (he's a good liar!)

"Oh, that makes sense." Tsuna replied awkwardly.

"Anyway, it seems that you came with Yamamoto... having fun with that?" Kusakabe teased.

"Huh? Wait! It's not like that!" Tsuna quickly denied, blushing red with Yamamoto, who was staying silent.

"Anyway, that would be 4915 yens." Kusakabe said.

"Here, thanks for the hard work and good luck with Hibari-san!" Tsuna said leaving, with Yamamoto helping Tsuna carry the stuff.

**With the 5 "strangers"**

"Dammit! That shitty baseball freak!" the guy in red said.

"Aww, now Tsuna-kun left..." gal in orange whined.

"He EXTREMELY left!" loudly bummed the guy in the yellow.

"Stop yelling!" a girl in midnight blue scolded.

"Hn." said a guy far away in purple.

**Time Skip~Triplets House****  
**

"Taidaima!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sumimsen." Yamamoto yelled.

"Okairi Tsuna/Tuna-fish/Tsuna-Kun/Tsu-kun/Dame-Tsuna/TSUNA /Hn." Everyone greeted at the living room.

"I'll be cooking dinner with Yamamoto, so if you guys needs us, see us in the kitchen." Tsuna said, while heading toward the kitchen, with Yamamoto sticking his tongue at the rest.

"Let me help you Tsu-kun." Nana offered, getting up.

"Wait Tsuna-sama! May I cook with you?" Bianchi said, jumping to her feet (yes she's wearing her goggles, and Nana was in the living room was well).

"Hai!" Tsuna called out of the kitchen.

"Juudaime, don't! Her cooking is poisonous! And aneki, when did you start Juudaime, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera yelled.

"We met each other 6 years ago. I was invited here to meet my idol, Rose Niña -sama. But, when I came to meet her, I saw the triplets instead, since they were the only ones at home that time. And surprisingly Tsuna-sama was cooking, while the other two were cleaning. The triplets noticed and already knew me, so they invited me in. But what made me fall in love was that he knew that I couldn't coo. And he taught me how to cook normally. So now I can cook both poison and normal." Bianchi explained.

"Bianchi, hurry up! I need help with stirring while I'm frying!" Tsuna called from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Bianchi called back and went to help Tsuna.

"Then what about you Bovino?" Reborn asked.

"While they were in Italy, Tsuna saved from some gangs when I was 13 and him 12." Lambo said.

"Yep, wimpy cry baby Lambo was okay in fighting, but seriously can be coward." Hime said.

While they were having a conversation, they started to smell delicious food coming from the kitchen. Then the sliding the door opened and Bianchi, Yamamoto, and Tsuna appeared with dinner.

"By the way, I made dessert, so please save your self from..." Tsuna started.

"Tsuna! Give me the food first! These 'low-lives' don't deserve your home made food!" Hime yelled, standing up.

"Yeah, what she said, except give it to me!" Reino declared, tripping Hime.

"Eh? That's strange, Tsuna-kun said that we are allow to eat it. After all, we ARE guests." Kyoko countered, with the other 6 nodded in agreement.

"How disappointing, but us are his family members, so we get to eat it first." Reino and Hime teamed up.

"What's so good about Dame-Tsuna's food?" Reborn irritatingly asked.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out."9 answered.

"Umm... minna?" Nana tried to stop them.

"What did you say?" Reborn challenged.

"Reborn, shut up. Your only 1." Reino said.

"Herbivores, and akanbou, The. Food. Is. MINE!" Hibari declared, taking out his tonfas.

"Minna..." Nana said nervously, while Bianchi and Yamamoto were backing away from a petite brunette.

"Or what, bite us to death? Ha! As if you'd do THAT in TSUNA'S house monkey!" Hana laughed.

"What that gothic-lady said!" Gokudera agreed.

"Who you calling goth?!" Hana yelled at Gokudera.

"You, you gothic-weirdo!" Gokudera yelled

"I'm not helping anymore... Yamamoto, Bianchi, come with me if you want to live." Nana ushered the two out of the room.

"You both seems EXTREMELY LOUD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut-up monkey/ lawn-head!" Hana and Gokudera yelled.

"For being loud and not letting me have the omnivore'd food, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari readied his tonfas.

"No! Not in our house! We just fricken cleaned it for you guys! Treat it with respect or die!" Hime cried out, quickly standing up again, with Reino.

"Nee, Nee, why don't you guys just go away? Maybe onii-chan, Hana, and I can eat peacefully." Kyoko smiled, with a hint of devilness.

"Don't you dare kick out your tutor!" Reborn growled.

"I agree with Kyoko/ Kyoko TO THE EXTREME!" Hana and Ryohei yelled.

"Juudaime doesn't need you bi-pests!" Gokudera said loudly.

"What did you..." Lambo started.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IS IT THAT HARD TO JUST SHUT UP!" Tsuna snapped, finally.

Everyone just freezed, experiencing the first time Tsuna yelling. And he doesn't yell. Like at all. They started to tremble, feeling the room's temperature drop to almost absolute zero. They felt tension and killer intent grow out of the boy, and notice him pulling out the thing they DID NOT want to see.

"It seems my BB gun is ready to be used, as well as my dart gun~" Tsuna sickly sweetly commented.

*shkilkt, klikt*

"Chotto Matte, Tsuna! You don't want to hurt us do you? I mean, we have a baby in the house!" Hime screamed.

"Where's the baby? If I remember from your conversation, there was NO baby!" Tsuna darkly retorted.

"J-Juudaime, I'm sorry! Please forgive, but don't punish me!" Gokudera apologized..

"I'm sorry Gokudera, but because you didn't 'know' me, I can't." Tsuna vetoed.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled, with anime tears coming out his eyes.

"Omnivore, if you hurt me, I WILL bite you to d-death." Hibari slightly stuttered, stumbling over his words slightly.

"Nope~" Tsuna smiled.

"I am your tutor Dame-Tsu-" Reborn started.

*BANG*

The BB went through Reborn's fedora, before he even noticed that he shot.

"I personally made these by the way~" Tsuna added.

"Tsuna, are you willing to hurt-HIIEE!" Reino yelled out in pain, being shot with the dart gun, that was filled a concoction that causes muscle cramps, and knock you out.

"W-wait! We didn't mean- *takka-takka*-I HATE BBS COVERED WITH POISON IVY!" Hime screamed, being shot with the BB gun that was covered with poison ivy.

"This is child abuse Dame-Tsu-OH MY GOD DON'T HIT ME WITH-OOOOWWWW" Reborn yelled for the first time.

"I'M. NOT. DAME. REBORN!" Tsuna growled.

"J-Juudaime, please mer-AAHHH!" Gokudera yelled.

"PLEASE GIVE US EXT-GAAHHHH!" Ryohei yelled.

"Tsuna-kun/ Sawada! KYAA!" Hana and Kyoko screamed, seeing 100 1 cm holes right in front of them.

"Omni-HOLY-I WON'T BITE YOU TO DEATH-GAAK!" Hibari manly screamed, being another victim of the dart gun.

**Upstairs~In**** Nana's**** room**

"Mama, Tsuna can be *gulp* very scary... Hahaha." Yamamoto nervously chuckled, knowing what NOT to do.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama can be and very scary..." Bianchi shuddered.

"Did you experience it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, with Rose-sama..." Bianchi said nervously, her eyes widened from fright.

"With mama?!" Yamamoto gasped.

"Yes, with me... because I was showing her some new moves... but ended up destroying the hallway... with Reino and Hime fighting..." Nana shivered, still remembering what happened to them... and better left unknown.

"Oh..." Yamamoto shuddered when he heard another victim scream, from the irritated Tsuna.

**After an**** hour~**

"Now minna, you can eat now!" Tsuna cheerfully said, giving the re-warmed food, with Nana, Bianchi, and Yamamoto who came downstairs.

Everyone all had bandages over them, all still stiff and in pain, except the 3 who went upstairs.

"So minna, did we all learn our manners and respect for each other?" Tsuna asked like a preschool teacher.

"H-hai..." the rest replied like good kids in kindergarten.

"Ok.. itadakimasu!" Tsuna cheerfully said and started eating.

"I-itadakimasu..." Everyone started eating.

Suddenly everyone was silent, making Tsuna worry at first, until he saw them crying.

"Why is everyone crying?!" Tsuna asked with worry.

"Juudaime-sniff-on behalf of everyone-sniff-this the most delicious food we ever HAD!" Gokudera praised.

"He's-sniff-right, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko and Hana, who rarely saw Tsuna-kun, said.

"IT"S EXTREMELY -EXTREME SNIFF-GOOD!" Ryohei cried.

"Still good as always Tsuna/Tuna-fish." his family cried with Ryohei.

And Hibari had to get tissues to stop his crying. Then Tsuna noticed Reborn not eating.

"Reborn~Why aren't you eating?" Tsuna said with the same sick smile.

"..." Reborn was staying silent, while everyone looking at the tension rising... again and quickly backed up with their food.

"R.E.B.O.R.N." Tsuna said darkly.

Reborn was having a debate in his head, pain or keep his pride. He didn't want to tell Tsuna why he wouldn't eat, since it was embarrassing, but he DID NOT want to feel that pain again. And that was Tsuna's 1% irritation.

"REBORN~" Tsuna said again.

"HAI!" Reborn SALUTED!

"Why can't you eat~?" Tsuna questioned "sweetly".

"Errg. " Reborn growled.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Tsuna said, getting irritated... again...

"I-I can't use the c-chopsticks... they're too big for my hands..." Reborn stuttered in embarrassment, blushing.

Gokudera, and Bianchi's chopsticks fell, hearing the world's greatest hitman stutter and BLUSH.

"Oh... Why didn't you say so?" Tsuna said, no longer irritated, relieving everyone.

"..."

Then Tsuna sighed. "Come here Reborn."

Reborn didn't budge.

"Reborn." Tsuna said, in a more demanding voice.

Then he jumped to Tsuna. Then Tsuna put Reborn in his lap, positioning him so he would be sitting on one side of the lap, sideways, making Reborn blush very unnoticeably. Reborn's heart started to thump, making Reborn still wonder why his heart was doing that. Then he heard Tsuna talk to him.

"Reborn, say 'ah'." Tsuna commanded.

"Ah." Reborn opened his mouth.

Then Tsuna fed him with a spoonful of curry. Reborn eyes' widened, and then the most shocking thing happened. He started to act like a baby, needing to be fed. Everyone was looking at him in shock, then started glaring at Reborn, thinking how lucky Reborn was being fed by Tsuna. Suddenly, Reino and Hime started to grin evilly.

"Tsuna~" Hime called.

"Do you remember how we use to eat when we ate together?" Reino mischievously asked.

"Mou, you promised not to talk about!" Tsuna blushed, making Reborn's heart clench.

"Come on, just this once? Please? We'll share the sweets this time..." Hime compromised.

"OK...you promise...but only once" Tsuna blushed.

"`Kay!" both side.

"Tsuna~Ah~" Reino said.

"Ahm." Tsuna munched on the food that was fed to him.

"Tsuna~" Hime cooed.

"Ahm." Tsuna doing the same thing again.

Everyone was just sitting there, looking angrily at the two, while Nana was just eating, enjoying the food.

"Tsuna, I'm done! Can I have dessert~" Nana asked like a good child.

"Ah! Can you wait Mama? Until everyone is done, no one is allow to have dessert, which is chocolate, strawberry, mango, coffee mouse cake." Tsuna announced, making everyone quickly start finishing their food, while Tsuna fed Reborn, who was still in baby phase.

"Tsu-na, food~" Reborn said in a babyish way.

"Hai, Hai Reborn~" Tsuna smiled, seeing how cute Reborn can act.

Everyone had a nose bleed, making their whole entire tissue turn red. The scenery was too cute, and so everyone took pictures of the scenery, with Tsuna and Reborn being obliviously eating. And the same thing happened with dessert, except everyone had to go through 10 tissue boxes per person, half for crying, half for the nose bleed.

Finally everyone finished, and started making sleeping arrangement, since they talked most of the time. Everyone were eyeing each other, seeing who would sleep with Tsuna. Hime and Reino argued saying they should sleep with Tsuna, since they were siblings, while Bianchi,Kyoko, and Hana argued they are much mature, and Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari said they were males. When Tsuna came out of the showers he announced the sleeping arrangement.

"For today, since Reborn won't let go of me, I'll be sleeping with nee-chan, nii-chan, and Reborn tonight, tomorrow with the girls including Hime, and then on the third day, with the guys. Okay?" Tsuna said in a quiet, yet stern voice, since Reborn was sleeping in his arm, who washed with him.

"Hai." Everyone whispered.

And then they slept.

* * *

**Omake**: Before sleep over-on phone with Nana.

"Hey Mama, we brought some guests over. By the way, we're having a sleep over, is that fine?" Hime asked.

"Sure, is is the usual friends of yours?" "Hai, mama." "`Kay. You three do the prep. then." "Hai." "Is Bianchi, and Lambo here too? I heard they were visiting?" "Hai, with Bianchi's 1/2 brother Gokudera." "Okay, see you at home!" "Hai"

-Hime

"Hi Mama, is there anything else you need?" "It's okay Tsu-kun, just make sure to buy more toiletries and food." "`Kay Mama." "Wait, also by a whip~" "Why?" "For a akanbou~" "`Kay Mama." "Oh and acid, flame thrower, bombs, you know the usual too~ I'm out of stock~" I can't do that today Mama." "Nani? Why?" "Yamamoto was kind enough to shop with me." "Is he flirting with you?!" "No?" "Is he touching or did he touch you?" "Um.. Doe's slinging an arm counts?" "No." "Then no." "`Kay, bye!" "Bye."

-Tsuna.

"Keep an eye on him with Hime!" "Hai, mama."

-Reino

* * *

**A/N: PLZ REVIEW! And which one should I post nxt? :**

**1: Crossover of fairytail and khr**

**2: 07 ghost**

**3: Half of my heart**

**4: Night of the Knights **


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep Over Part 2

**A/N: Bonjour! New update and announcement. 5 stories will be updated including Magic of the Fire Dragon, Half of my Heart, and Night of Knights, with a new spin-off based on 07-Ghost, just in celebration of my b-day! Also, there was a winner! Angel of Darkness119 won on finding a clue in Chapter 7! I decided to host an indirect contest to see who can spot the mystery hint, and see if you guys would notice! Anyway, thank you reviewers for being there and reviewing for me, so please accept these graphic stuff: 3 (::) (S)! Sideway hearts, cookie, and skittle for you guys! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sleep-Over Part 2

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna was fast asleep in his bed, holding and cuddling Reborn, while Reborn was trying to pry himself from him, trying to keep and not show his blush (**key word(s): TRYING**)! When Tsuna shuffled, and moved a bit, he pulled Reborn into his chest more, making Reborn blush more.

"Tsuna..." Reborn repeated, but sounded more like a muffle, since his body and face was in Tsuna's chest. Tsuna still didn't budge.

Then Reborn had Leon transform into a 100 ton mallet, and was about to hit him, until he heard a vibration of a voice, in Tsuna's chest.

"Land a hit on my head, I'll not only just not cook and bake for you, but I'll never make you ESPRESSO." Tsuna growled, threatening Reborn with something that Reborn CAN'T live without.

Reborn went through the pros and cons quickly, knowing his beautiful food, desserts, but most of all, COFFEE was on stake.

"Tch. But, let go." Reborn surrendered, having Leon change back to his original form.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow from this. He just heard Reborn was that, with desperation hidden in his voice! Out of the blues, a little evil plan popped up in Tsuna's head, and smirked. Reborn sensing the smirk had his intuition go bizarre, saying that something very, very, bad is going to happen. Tsuna scooched back a little, making space between him and Reborn. Reborn looked up, in suspicion, ignoring his intuition, and boy was that a bad move. Right after Reborn looked at Tsuna, he tried to keep down his blush. Tsuna was looking with half-lidded eyes, seductively smirking at him. And it. Was. Hot. Reborn lowered his face quickly, trying to hide (**key words again: TRIED and TRYING**), turned his body, back facing Tsuna, and attempted to jump off the bed, only to be pulled back by two arms.**  
**

"Reborn, I suggest you don't do that, unless you want to wake up everyone lying on the floor and face their wrath, all in the same time..." Tsuna whispered huskily in Reborn's ear.

Reborn felt shivered two types of shiver down his spine; fear and excitement. Fear was facing wrath, while excite was for what Tsuna might do next. Tsuna was having a fun time teasing Reborn, but then felt someone behind him. Alerted Tsuna snapped his head to the back, and saw a red head, who was snuggling into his back, and wrapping his arms' around his waist. Reborn, too, noticed and felt a pang in his heart, feeling a strange sensation. Was it... jealousy? Wait, a minute, he was blushing, which was unnoticeable to others except for the triplets, and now he was feeling jealousy, since Tsuna took his attention away from him. He couldn't be possibly falling in love with one of his students?! He can't! Impossible! He, the world's greatest hitman, was falling in love with his student! Reborn was calm on the outside, but inside his mind and heart were messed up, having an inside turmoil, while Tsuna widened his eyes in shock who the guy was.

"E-Enma-kun?" Tsuna stuttered, noticing who it was.

Said person woke up, and looked up at HIS to-be-lover.

"E-Eh? Ah, morning Tsuna-ch-kun." Enma greeted, quickly correcting himself.

Unfortunately, Reborn had sharp hearing, and raised an eyebrow at this, only to be greeted with a seductive glance from Tsuna. Reborn quickly turned around, hiding his blush... again. By then, everyone that were on the floor starting waking up, including Hibari who was the closest, other than Hime and Reino. Hibari stood up, and was about to greet HIS little herbivore/omnivore only to see him between the akanbou, and a new strange herbivore.

"Herbivore, why is the akanbou, and who is this new herbivore?" Hibari, more like demanded, getting ready to pull out his tonfas.

Tsuna sat up in his bed, holding Reborn in his lap under the bed sheets, while Enma was next to him.

"H-Hibari-san! Morning! To answer your questions, didn't I told you I would sleep with Reborn, since he was...ah...acting weird last night? Also, this is one of my best friends, Enma-kun." Tsuna slightly stuttered, trying to calm Hibari down, and NOT destroy his room.

"K-konichiwa." Enma greeted, sensing Hibari's killer intent.

To add more turmoil to the fire, everyone was awake, including Hime, Reino, Hana, Kyoko, and some how Haru. And when they saw Enma and Reborn sitting with Tsuna, they looked like an actual perfect family, making them blush, but turn green in envy in the same time.

"Hahi! Tsuna-kun, I thought you loved Haru desu!" Haru wailed, running to Tsuna and joined him under the covers, sitting to his right.

This caused more of the "family" scene to appear, making Haru look like Tsuna's wife. But went back to the other one, with Enma suddenly hugging Tsuna by the waist.

"Haru, Enma! When did you guys came over?!" Hime asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Reino agreed.

"I came at midnight, being invited inside by maman." Enma said.

"I came an hour before him, also invited by mama." Haru added.

Hibari started to twitch, while Gokudera was utterly confused, Yamamoto forcefully laughing, Kyoko "smiling" , and Hana with a scowl. Even Ryohei was silent, saying in his head "totally not extreme".

"Herbivore, stop being so close to the herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

Enma tighten his grip on Tsuna's waist, while Haru hugged Tsuna and stuck her tongue at Hibari.

"Oi, Haru! What did we saw about being touchy-touchy with our brother." Reino said in a warning voice, making Haru pout.

"Not to. But, Tsuna was Haru savior desu~!" Haru whined.

"Haru..." Hime warned, not only warning her from facing Reino and her, but facing everyone else.

"Nii-chan~ Nee-chan~ I'm hungry~ Is mom cooking food~?" Tsuna whined cutely, with his head facing the ceiling.

"Yeah, she is. She's making your favorite strawberry pancakes, with my favorite blackberry, and Hime's blueberry. Everyone else get's to have whatever she can think of." Reino answered, walking toward, sit at the bed edge, and held his hand on Tsuna's cheek.

Hime knew what he was doing, and started to leak her killer intent toward Reino, while he just ignored it.

"Reino, let go of Tsu-kun, or I'll beat the crap out of you." Hime threatened.

Reino just smirked, and faced Tsuna again. What happened next was something that everyone became angry on. Including Bianchi, and Lambo, who were just watching. Reino brushed Tsuna's lips with his thumb, making Tsuna blush. Then he pulled Tsuna to his face, and kissed his cheeks.

"Forgot to give you a morning kiss like back then~" Reino smirked, winking.

"Mou~ Reino! That's only for little kids~ Beside, I'm 14 now, 14!" Tsuna whined.

The air started to get stuffy, and things would've been worse, if Nana hadn't came in and announced that breakfast was ready.

"Yay~ Strawberry pancakes for me~ Mama, I want lots of maple syrup on mine like usual~" Tsuna sang.

"Aye-Aye captain~" Nana answered, with her usual happy voice.

"Eh? Tsuna! Didn't I told you to control that sweet tooth of yours?!" Hime scolded.

"Boo~ Hime, your're making me feel sad~ You should know by now that syrup and pancake and me are a trio~" Tsuna pouted.

Everyone just frozed from what he just said. Pancake, and syrup? Trio?! What the-! Everyone were trying to solve the mess of their minds, even Hime and Reino. Tsuna, then took this chance, and fled the room, with Reborn and Gokudera, who knew what he was talking about. About 5 minutes later, everyone snapped out of it, after solving the meaning. They looked at where Tsuna was previously at, only to see an empty bed, with 2 people missing, and an empty futon, also previous from the owners sitting place. Then, they all ran down stairs. But after coming down, they heard their tuna's groaning to Reborn and Gokudera.

"Reborn, Gokudera...no..."

They all headed to the living room, and all of them slammed the door open to see Tsuna trying to get his pancakes back from Reborn, while Gokudera was ordered by Reborn, not to hand over the maple syrup. Reino, and Hime slumped down, and fell down, face toward the ground, while Yamamoto and Ryohei slumped on the door edges. Kyoko, Enma, Haru, and Hana went all hands and knees, head hanging down, and Hibari punched a side of the wall with his tonfas. Surrounding them was an "are you kidding me" aura, making Tsuna sweat-drop, and sit right back down.

"Uh... minna..." Tsuna said.

"Ignore them Dame-Tsuna, and here... eat your food." Reborn ordered.

"Don't boss me around!" Tsuna retorted.

*BING*

Tsuna cluched his painful, ringing head, after being hit by Reborn's mallet. Reborn glanced at him in victory, finally being able to be the one in charge for once. But of course, such petty win can bring painful punishment.

"Reborn! That's it, I'm not making you tiramisu!" Tsuna declared, and Reborn's eyes bulged at that.

"You can't say that! I'm your tutor!" Reborn snapped.

"Oh really! Well I'm not DISRESPECTING you _katekyo-sama_!" Tsuna sarcastically _corrected_ him.

"That's it, do you really want to get on my bad side?!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Looks who's talking _baby! _You're already on my top number 1 HATE LIST!"

*SMACK*

"OW!"

"Watch who you raise your voice too, Dame-Tsuna! Weren't you taught to respect your elders?" Reborn sneered.

*Twitch*

Tsuna would've taken Reborn head on, if it weren't for Yamamoto, Hibari, Kyoko, Hana, Haru, and Ryohei being here. He started to twitch violently, wanting to take that damn smirk down.

"Why you... Wait, why is Mr. Pancakes still not drenched in maple syrup?!" Tsuna yelled, just noticing that he hadn't had any of his pancakes yet.

"Juudaime, let me do it for you then!" Gokudera volunteered, and drenched the amount Tsuna would usual have. Tsuna stared at Gokudera in amazement, but shook it out.

"How did you know the amount of syrup I usually have?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Because, it happened before, and your siblings explained it too us on 'that' room." Gokudera explained.

"Oh... Ittatakimasu!" Tsuna said, and munched on the pancakes, eating with sparkles.

Hime and Reino quickly joined, after hearing it, and ate their pancakes as quickly as possible, taking the advantage to hang out with their cute younger brother. Lambo, and Bianchi were next, and joined, with Lambo happily munching on grape pancakes, Bianchi having regular. Everyone snapped back in place, and joined the table, except for Hibari, who was being stubborn. But inside his head he was smirking, knowing that his little plan would work.

"Ara? Hibari-san, why are you eating with us?" Tsuna asked, noticing that Hibari wasn't sitting at the table.

"I don't like crowding." Hibari plainly answered, with his usual answer. This caused Tsuna to pout.

"But, I want you to eat with us~" Tsuna complained.

Then Hibari let out a tiny smirk. "You're going to have to persuade me, herbivore." He challenged.

Everyone looked up at him, and narrowed their eyes at him, watching with caution and suspicion.

"What? Again?!" Tsuna exasperated. Then he took Hibari's breakfast and walked up to him, and held it out in his face.

"Please?" Tsuna said with moe-eyes.

Hibari fought against the idea of just dragging Tsuna upstairs and molesting him.

"No."

"Please? Would you please eat, Hibari-san?"

"No."

"At least eat a bite?"

"No."

Then Tsuna just gave up. "What do I have to do, to make you eat the pancakes?! You do notice I'm late for my date with Mr. Pancakes?" Tsuna surrendered, whining in the same time.

Hibari then grinned at Tsuna, looking at him with victory.

"Feed me." He demanded.

Tsuna face palmed himself, while everyone glared at him. Bianchi was attempted to chuck Poison Cooking II at the guy, while Reborn was in shock.

_"Tsuna is suppose to feed me, bastard!" _Reborn thought, while lowering his fedora, to not show his face.

"Oi! Tsuna is suppose to be feed Ore-sama, not you!" Lambo interjected.

Then... people joined the protests...

**Time Skip~**

Right after they finished breakfast, they all decided to head to the mall, making the boys groan, and girls cheer, after having an intense battle of rock, paper scissors.

Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Hime were talking with Tsuna, who was eating ice cream with Reborn... sharing it. The boys were groaning in the back, including Yamamoto... YAMAMOTO. They didn't had any ice cream, and they weren't allowed to talk to Tsuna because it's their "girl's day", spending time with THEIR TSUNA! Even Hibari was some how forced to hold on to the shopping bags! And we're talking about HIBARI! But they had to control themselves, even having to watching Tsuna and Reborn sharing ice cream, indirectly kissing each other, with Tsuna not knowing, while Reborn just smirked. Some how, Hibari and Reino couldn't take it any more, and separated the girls from Tsuna, and each went beside him, and licked his ice cream.

"Hmm... Forgot Tsuna liked strawberries~" Reino teased.

"But suits the herbivore well..." Hibari agreed.

Then Hime smacked Reino, and kicked his back, making him trip and fall over.

"Ow! Hime! What did you do that for?!" Reino retorted, but was ignored.

"Come on Tsuna, let's get you something sweet with strawberries, and throw the ice cream away... ooh I see a bakery shop! Maybe we can get you a strawberry shortcake!" Hime suggested, with Tsuna nodding.

Reborn pouted, not happy that the ice cream that they were sharing had to be thrown away...

**Time Skip~**

They ended up just ordering the dessert from the Mini Pinky Binky Bakery to go, and went to Namimori park, at the grass area, to eat their lunch and desserts there. Everyone enjoyed the relaxation. Hibari was being fed again... but this time by Reino, who everyone agreed on, should face Hibari, not Tsuna. Hibari was refusing to eat from Hibari, and ended up just eating, and feeding himself, while Tsuna was feeding Reborn with Italian food; mini Cannelloni Florentine pasta, with gratin, and potato salad. Everyone else gotten either sushi from Yamamoto, or eating out of the prepared bento boxes, that Nana made.

"Stop talking, more feeding!" Reborn demanded, interrupting Tsuna's conversation with Gokudera.

"Reborn, be patient!" Tsuna scolded. "Anyway, how do you think of Namimori, Gokudera, Bianchi, Lambo?"

"It's great, since you're here juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"It's nice to have peace once in a while, while cooking regular food, not poison cooking." Bianchi commented.

"Same with Bianchi and Takodera." Lambo answered.

"What was that, Ahoshi?!" Gokudera challenged.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera-kun, calm down alright?" Yamamoto joined.

"Shut up, yakyu-baka!" Gokudera retorted.

"Ara! What's up with you guys being so hyper all of a sudden?" Kyoko asked.

"THEY'RE BEING EXTREME! NOW SAWADA'S, ESPECIALLY YOU TSUNA, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei extremely yelled.

"No onii-san." Tsuna refused.

"Oi! I'm you're onii-san!" Reino cried.

"Ha! Someone got replaced!" Hime sneered.

"Herbivores, if you don't be quiet, I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"Hahi! Don't hurt Tsuna-kun desu!" Haru yelped, hugging Tsuna protectively, yet lovingly.

"Of course not the ichigo-herbivore." Hibari said, smirking at Tsuna.

"Mou~ Don't tease me!" Tsuna whined.

"Feed me Dame-Tsuna, or I'll do something to you that you'll regret." Reborn threatened.

"Don't even think about." The triplets said in unison, glaring at Reborn, and having shadow demons come towards him, making him shiver in fright.

"Fine! I'll let you get a way with it once! Now saw 'ahh'!" Tsuna sighed.

"Aaahh! Mphm!" Reborn started to chew on his food.

While they were all enjoying it, the triplets, Hibari, and Reborn noticed someone or someones spying at them, but pretended not to notice, for the sake of everyone else.

**Time Skip~**

Soon enough, they arrived home, only to be met with the triplets suddenly hugged by two blonds. One looked like Reino, except more hotter and bright orange-amber eyes, and the other had shoulder length hair, and auburn-brown eyes.

"Hime~ Reino~ I missed you!" Both said simultaneously, then glared at each other. But then they notice the petite boy, and dragged him into a hug as well.

"TSUNA~ OUR KAWAII-CHIBI-TUNA~ WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" They said together again, letting go of the girl and the boy.

Everyone glared at the two new guests. Gokudera, Bianchi, Lambo, and Reborn knew about the brown-eyes while, they were solving who the other guy was. The rest twitched, not liking the closeness a bit. It was Enma, surprisingly, who grabbed everyone their attention.

"A-Ano... Konnichiwa... my name is Enma Kozarto, one of the triplets closest friends, nice to meet you." Enma greeted politely, while narrowing his eyes at both, recognizing BOTH of them.

The tall blonds let go of Tsuna, and narrowed their eyes as well, forcefully smiling at him, the Shimon Decimo.

"Hi! Nice to meet cha`! Name's Dine, Tsuna's self-proclaim older brother!" The blond with auburn eyes cheerfully introduced himself.

"Ciao. My name is Geo Clamson, Tsuna's other self proclaim older brother." The blond with orange-amber eyes said, with calmness.

"Oi! Why is-!" Gokudera was about to shout Dino's mafia nickname, except his mouth was covered by his cute juudaime, who's other hand was signaling him to stay silent, and just go with the act. Gokudera blushed, while the rest turn green in envy.

"Tch. Name's Gokudera Hayato, juudaime's right-hand man, and best friend since preschool." Gokudera introduced himself, with a scowl.

"My name is Gokudera Bianchi, Hayato's half sister. Please excuse my brother's behavior." Bianchi said, while wearing goggles for the sake of Gokudera.

"*Yawn* Lambo or Lambo-sama for your case. Now give me candy, and let of Tsuna." Lambo casually said, but with a hint of threat.

"Ha, ha, ha! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! The triplets friend!" Yamamoto said, with his usual goody smile, but if you listen closely, and read between the lines, Yamamoto was sending an indirect message to them, saying the same thing as Lambo. Everyone eyes widened in shock, hearing the first time Yamamoto would ever threaten someone, except for Tsuna was suffocating in Dino's and Geo's hug.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya. And let go of the now blue-faced herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari pointed out, with his tonfas out.

Dino and Geo quickly let go of Tsuna.

"Arigatou Hibari-san!" Tsuna said gratefully, regaing his breath.

"MY EXTREME NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND THIS IS MY SISTER SASAGAWA KYOKO! IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU!" Ryohei yelled.

"Kurosawa Hana." Hana just plainly said.

"Ara! I see you met Hime-chan, Rei-kun, and Tsu-kun's friends!" Nana appeared. " Everyone come in! Dinner is ready!"

Then everyone went in, and sat the living room again. Dino sat on Tsuna's right, and Geo, on his left. Both were having a glaring contest between everyone, including themselves. Even during dinner. The tension was so high, Tsuna couldn't stand it no more.

"Minna, I'm going to help mama make dessert for tonight. Does tiramisu sounds good?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah Tsuna!/ Mhm/ Hurry up and make it Dame-Tsuna/ Yes Tsuna-kun/ Sure Tuna-fish." Everyone said, then once he left, they went back at glaring at each other.

After 10 minutes, Tsuna came back with homemade tiramisu from scratch. Enma was the one who took the first one, that had cocoa powder on it, instead of coffee since he didn't like, and was the only one who didn't glare. Then everyone got theirs and ate the dessert, using 10 tissue boxes again, 5 for crying, 5 for nose bleed from Tsuna's appearance with the apron, and licking the cream off his fingers.

It was night, and everyone was ready to go to sleep. The girls were pulling Tsuna to their room, this time, their turn to sleep with him. The guys were complaint about it, until Tsuna cutely told Geo and Dino, and reminded the boys the sleeping arrangement. Then the 5 girls went to their room, locked it and fell asleep, while the boys pretended to sleep. By midnight, Gokudera proceeded the "get Tsuna" operation, and picked the room lock, successfully getting it unlocked. Then Reino picked Tsuna up, and passed him to Yamamoto, to Ryohei, to Hibari, to Lambo, to Enma, to Dino, then Geo who was in Tsuna's bed, and had him sleep in the covers with him. Reborn smirked and gave them a nod of "good job" and went between Geo and Tsuna, and layed between them. But once the boys were in their covers, they were met with 5 beams of lights, with 5 girls looking not happy.

"Give back Tsuna!" Hime whispered.

"No!" Reino whispered back.

"It's our turn to be with him desu!" Haru countered.

"Too bad, stupid woman!" Gokudera hissed.

"Oi! Give back Sawada!" Hana whispered angrily.

"Ha, ha, ha! Sorry, seems like we want to be with Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed quietly enough for Tsuna not to hear.

"I'll use Poison Cooking!" Bianchi threatened.

"Ara, are, you don't want to anger young Vongola, do you?" Lambo asked. "Thought so."

"Onii-san, give back Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko begged.

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME KYOKO, BUT NO!" Ryohei denied, whispering loudly.

"SSHH!" everyone shushed.

"Mmm." Everyone frozed when they saw Tsuna moved, but relaxed once he stopped moving, but Hime and Reino were sweat-dropping, hoping Tsuna didn't hear them, because when Tsuna does that, that means he's awake.

"Reino!" Hime urged.

"Alright Hime, I don't want to face 'it' anyway!" Reino quickly said, getting Tsuna, and quickly placing him back to the girls' room.

"Herbivore, what was that for?!" Hibari whispered threateningly.

Reino then showed them his scarred face.

"I don't want to feel a small boy's wrath." Reino whispered, with wide scared eyes and smile, hinting "small boy".

Reborn then started to tremble, and would've shocked Dino if only he didn't experience it as well. But it did shock Lambo and Gokudera.

"Well, let's go to sleep!" Dino suggested and decided to at least sleep on Tsuna's bed, only to get kicked out with Reborn and Geo by Reino.

"MY. Brother's. Bed= ME sleep here." Reino threatened, making them obey and shocking Lambo and Gokudera more.

The rest just sweat-dropped, seeing Reino ending up cuddling on Tsuna's bed, and just went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Did I do a good job on it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
